Not Everything Makes Sense
by Beautifully Tragic Ozian
Summary: The parings are Elphaba/Fiyero and Galinda/Boq later on in the story. Its basically about the wicked charecters time at shiz and their relationships. Rated T for later chapters. Musical verse apart from Elphaba's intolerance to water and Fiyero's diamonds
1. New Boy at Shiz

**This is my first story so please be kind :) I saw wicked a couple of weeks back and loved it (so much that i booked again for my birthday!), i therefore decided to write this story. I havent really decided where i'm going with this yet but it will definately be Fiyeraba and possibly Gloq.**

**So heres the first chapter, enjoy!**

Elphaba woke with a start as her alarm clock beeped louder and louder. She quickly dressed and went about her normal morning routine but she couldn't help but wonder where her new found friend and roommate was. Galinda never usually woke before Elphaba.

Elphaba pushed this thought to the back of her head as she found Galinda in her normal seat for class. Dr Dillamond quickly began his lesson on the great drought; this subject was particularly interesting for Elphaba so she rapidly took down notes making sure she didn't miss any detail.

The lesson soon ended and Elphaba packed up her books. Galinda bounced over to Elphaba and began to speak to her excitedly.

"OH MY OZ Elphie! Do you know who started at this very school today?" Galinda asked in her normal high pitched voice "Only THE scandilicious Prince Fiyero Tiggular!"

"And I'm supposed to be impressed about this because?" Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Elphie, are you serious? Fiyero and I... deserve each other... Just think about it Elphie, the perfect prince and the perfect popular... it just makes sense!" Galinda squealed.

"Galinda you don't even know this guy... come on lets go!" Elphaba replied as she rolled her eyes at her blonde friend.

The two friends walked around the corridors chatting casually and because of this Elphaba crashed into another person. Her books were scattered across the floor so she hastily began to pick them up.

"You know you really should watch were you're going!" Elphaba shouted angrily at the person.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... You're green?" The person replied as he helped her pick up her books.

"Yes I do know that thank you very much!" Elphaba retorted.

"I'm Fiyero, and you are?" He said kindly.

"Elphaba, now if you would excuse me I'd like to get to my next class" She said a little less harshly when she found he was only trying to be nice.

"Elphie! How can you be so rude?" Galinda asked as she shook Fiyero's hand and tossed her hair "Hi, I'm Galinda and you must be _prince _Fiyero!"

"Um yeah... theres no need for the prince" He replied eyes still fixed on the mysterious green girl "Anyway Elphaba, I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going. Its just I really can't make sense of this map of Shiz and..."

"Well, it would help if you held it the right way up..." Elphaba said as she turned the map around in his hands "What class do you have next?"

"Life sciences with dr Dillamond" He said.

"Well, that class just ended" Galinda chipped in quickly "Why don't you come to the coffee shop with us?"

"Ok then" Fiyero smiled at the two girls as he held the door to Shiz universities on site coffee shop open for them both.

Galinda let out a girlish giggle and Elphaba muttered a thank you. They sat at a table of four and it was clear that Galinda wanted Fiyero to sit next to her. However he had other ideas so he took the seat next to the emerald green Elphaba who looked quite surprised at this gesture.

"So what would you two ladies like? It's on me... it's the least I could do after I sent Elphaba here flying!" He chuckled as he patted Elphaba on the arm not expecting the electric force that ran through them both as he did this. Elphaba tensed immediately as they both considered the feeling they had just experienced.

"I'll have a low fat latte pleaseeeeeeee" Galinda said innocently fluttering her eyelashes at Fiyero as she said this. She was getting quite annoyed about the attention Elphaba was getting from him.

"How about you Elphaba?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Um I'll have a black coffee thanks..." She replied as she broke the eye contact that was making her feel quite uncomfortable. What was he playing at? Elphaba thought to herself getting quite annoyed.

Fiyero ordered the drinks and the three of them chatted for an hour or so before a very drunk Avaric walked into the coffee shop. He spotted the green girl he loved to pester and took the seat next to Galinda at the table.

"Well well well, what do we have here... the artichoke actually out for a reason other than class?" He slurred.

"Go away Avaric, you're drunk and quite frankly no one wants you here!" Elphaba hissed.

"Come on greenie, you know you fancy me... come here!" Avaric winked as he got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Elphaba who was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Get off her, you jerk! She obviously doesn't want to talk to you let alone have you touching her!" Fiyero challenged as he pulled Avaric off Elphaba who was now running out the door of the coffee shop.

"Now look what you've done to poor Elphie!" Galinda said angrily as she hit Avaric with her surprisingly heavy bag. Both Galinda and Fiyero ran out the coffee shop leaving Avaric on the ground. They soon found Elphaba sat under a tree with her legs up to her chest and head resting on them.

"Elphieee!" Galinda cried as she hugged her friend "Are you ok, that stupid meanie Avaric was out of order!"

"Galinda I'm fine... I just don't like to be touched ok!" Elphaba said as she got up off the ground only to face Fiyero "Thanks Fiyero... anyway I'm going to go back to my dorm... bye"

Galinda and Fiyero watched as Elphaba ran back to the shared room. Galinda soon followed leaving Fiyero to think which was a rare occurrence these days.

He thought about Elphaba. He wondered why she didn't like being touched and why she had let him of all people touch her. The feeling he had experienced when doing this was incredible... he had never felt this way before and he wondered if she had felt the same way. He decided to go back to his dorm and try and find her tomorrow.


	2. Classes

The next day came soon and Fiyero was still very eager to get to know Elphaba, she had haunted his dreams all night long so he was glad when dawn came. He looked at his class schedule for the day and was relived when he saw that he had Elphaba in both classes that he had that. He knew that she was the smart type after their conversations at the coffee shop so he would have to work extra hard for attention during class.

The First class of the day was Ozian language; this was one of the subjects that Fiyero really detested. As this was his first class of the semester he would have to take the seat that was available and to his surprise the one seat left was next to the green girl herself, Elphaba. It turned out that Elphaba wasn't very much liked in Shiz and Fiyero guessed this was because of her skin colour as no one had really gotten to know her other than Galinda.

"Hey" Fiyero smiled as he took his seat next to Elphaba shot a small but noticeable smile back at him and began to work again. A few minutes past and Elphaba felt a note being passed to her from Galinda who was sitting behind her with Pfannee.

_Hi Elphie,_

_Would you like to go to a party tonight with me, Nessa and Boq? _

_Galinda xx_

Elphaba stared at the note and quickly replied.

_Galinda,_

_Do you honestly think I am the best person to invite to a party! Don't pass me anymore notes either, some people actually want to listen in this class! _

_Elphaba_

Elphaba heard a squeal of disappointment from behind her and for a second she actually felt a little guilty but she really didn't want to go to some cultish social gathering when she was sure Galinda would only leave her on her own all night and go off with some boy or her more popular friends.

She was just getting into the lecture when she felt another note being passed to her from the side and she was just about to scream at Galinda when she saw who it was from. Fiyero. She fought a smile as she read the note to herself.

_Hey Elphaba,_

_I hope you don't mind me writing to you in class but I heard there was a party going on later and I wondered if you were going._

_Fiyero _

Elphaba tried to think of something to say back and she wondered why Fiyero was bothered if she was going when half of Shiz were attending that party.

_Hi Fiyero,_

_I was invited by Galinda but I'm not going... It's really not my kind of thing!_

_Elphaba_

The class ended and the students started to pack up their things and move onto the next class they had. Elphaba was surprisingly fast and Fiyero had to run to catch up with her.

"Hey, do you want some help carrying those books?" Fiyero asked as he walked beside Elphaba.

"No I am quite capable of taking care of myself..." Elphaba said quickly.

"I didn't say that you weren't capable, I was just being friendly" He assured her as they walked into the classroom together. This earned Elphaba a few glares from jealous girls but she couldn't care less.

Fiyero followed Elphaba to the front of the classroom and took a seat next to her once again. The class began and Elphaba tried to put her full concentration on the professor in front of her but she couldn't. She was distracted by the beautiful blue diamonds on Fiyero's skin that were poking out of his white shirt.

"Um Elphaba, you're staring at me... why?" Fiyero whispered so he didn't draw attention to them.

"Sorry... those diamonds... they're um... really something" Elphaba mumbled as she silently cursed herself for sounding so stupid.

"Oh dam... didn't realise anyone could see them!" Fiyero said as she pulled his shirt up so they were covered.

"But why are you so ashamed of them, they're lovely... " Elphaba reassured quietly as she blushed.

"Well, let's put it this way... tribal markings are definitely not _popular"_ Fiyero emphasised but then realised that Elphaba had just complimented him "But thanks for the compliment"

"Um... no problem, but I'm serious if they were really you're friends they would accept you as you are..." she explained to him.

He smiled at her and he realised she was right so he let his diamonds show for the first time in years.

"Thanks" He said


	3. an effective lie

**Ok so this is the third chapter in my story, I hope you're all enjoying it. This chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer I promise.  
Disclaimer – No sadly wicked is not mine **

A few Hours later Fiyero and Elphaba were walking down a long corridor when Galinda skipped up to them excitedly.

"Hey Elphie, hey Fiyero!.... OH MY OZ Fiyero... did you draw those blue things on yourself with crayon..."

"Um... No... They're tribe markings..." Fiyero said quietly, Elphaba saw his discomfort so she looked at him with sympathy and took over.

"They're really something aren't they Galinda?" Elphaba asked hoping to get a positive response from her.

"Well... I think that they look really weird... no offense Fiyero! When you take me to the party tonight you'll have to cover those up!" Galinda said as she saw the glare that Elphaba was giving her.

"WHAT? I'm not taking you to the party tonight! What gave you that idea?" Fiyero asked with a puzzled look.

"Me silly, who wouldn't want to go with me... I had so many offers so you should be thankful..." Galinda considered.

"Well, I can't go with you because..." Fiyero paused as he tried to think of an excuse "I'm taking Elphaba!"

"WHAT?!" the two girls shouted in unison.

"I'm taking Elphaba" He shrugged as he shot a pleading glance at Elphaba "isn't that right?"

"Um... yes" Elphaba mumbled.

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you two to make plans then... BYE!" Galinda stomped off as for once she hadn't got her own way.

"Fiyero, why the hell did you tell her that!" Elphaba shouted as she folded her arms.

"Well, I didn't want to go with her AND I thought it might be fun!" He said as he held his arms up in defence.

"Galinda is NEVER going to speak to me again now you idiot!" She said in a hushed tone so they didn't draw attention to themselves.

"Look, I'm sorry but please say you'll go with me?" Fiyero pleaded. He really did want to go with Elphaba and it would give him a chance to spend some time with her.

"I told you parties really aren't my thing and..." Elphaba paused as she looked at Fiyero. She had never been invited to a party before let alone be invited by someone like Fiyero; she knew his heart was in the right place "Um... Alright BUT on one condition, we can go when I want to go"

"That's fantastic!" Fiyero smiled triumphantly at Elphaba as he gave her a hug to show his thanks. Elphaba stiffened slightly as she wasn't used to being touched but she found his embrace strangely comforting...

Fiyero and Elphaba parted both thinking about the night ahead of them.


	4. Oh what a night

Elphaba made her way back to the dorm room she shared with Galinda and braced herself for an argument. She was sure Galinda wasn't going to be happy about her going to the party with Fiyero but despite herself Elphaba was quite excited about it.

Elphaba opened the door and Galinda was sat on her bed reading an Ozmopolitain magazine.

"Galinda, I'm sorry about..." Elphaba began but was cut off as Galinda pounced on her and hugged her.

"Elphie! Don't be sorry! I'm just glad you're going to the party and that you have a date..." Galinda chirped

"WOAAH its not a date Galinda..." Elphaba tried to explain.

"Well did _he_ say it wasn't a date?" Galinda gasped and she placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"No but..." Elphaba said quickly.

"Well then it is and Elphie, I just have to give you a MAKEOVER!!!!" Galinda said in a sing song voice "Oh my oz Elphie you're going to look amazing!"

"No Galinda... Nooooooo!"Elphaba screamed as she tried to back away but failed and soon Galinda was adding all different types of makeup onto Elphaba's face and body. Galinda wouldn't allow Elphaba to look in a mirror until the whole makeover was complete. After an hour Galinda was finished with Elphaba's makeup and hair and had moved onto what to wear.

"This would look so fantastic on you Elphie!" Galinda said as she held up a puffy pink ball gown – similar to the one she was wearing "Remember pink goes good with green!!"

"Galinda, I am not... I repeat am NOT wearing pink!" Elphaba grumbled "I've let you do my hair and makeup but no way am I wearing that!"

"Fine then... how about..." Galinda considered as she scanned her closet for possible outfit combinations for Elphaba "This dress, the deep purple would so bring out you're eyes!"

Elphaba looked at the dress that Galinda had clearly never worn before. The whole dress was a beautiful deep purple colour that shimmered when the light hit it. The dress was very fitted at the top and flared out only slightly at the waist, it went just below the knee. It was probably the most decent thing that Galinda had in her closet so Elphaba agreed to try it on.

Galinda gasped as Elphaba stepped out of the bathroom she had just changed in. The dress fitted Elphaba perfectly and it seemed to make her green skin perk rather than a flaw.

"Why Miss Elphaba, look at you... you're beautiful!" Galinda smiled as she took her friend to the huge mirror that hung inside her closet. Elphaba giggled slightly as she realised she didn't look too bad. "OOOOH try this on with it!"

Galinda placed a small diamond broach shaped like an elegant snowflake onto one side of the dress. It sparkled a rainbow of colours when the light hit it and it looked surprisingly unique on Elphaba, it was like the broach had been given a new life.

"Galinda... thanks" Elphaba said quietly as she sat down on her bed to wait for Fiyero.

"Awwwwww no problem Elphie" Galinda gushed as she hugged her friend tightly "You look beautiful, you really do!"

The Galinda left Elphaba on her own with her thoughts whilst she put the finished touches on her own outfit for the night.

Elphaba thought about her life before Shiz. How her father had without fail taunted her almost everyday and how she was made to do everything around the house – to her family she was no more than a servant. Every night her father would force her to sing to him whilst he ate his meal, Elphaba had an amazing singing voice but hardly anyone knew. She just chose not to tell anyone as she feared they would make fun of her for that too.

Elphaba's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, she got up to answer it but was beaten to the door by a bubbling Galinda.

"OOOOH hi Fiyeroooo!" Galinda said as she gave him a friendly hug.

"Hi Galinda" Fiyero chuckled as he managed to get out of Galinda's surprisingly strong arms "Elphaba... you look... wow..."

"Don't you just LOVE the makeover I gave Elphie!?!" Galinda asked but didn't get an answer as Fiyero was staring at Elphaba intently.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked as she waved a hand in front of him to get a response.

"Oh sorry Elphaba, but really you look amazing!" He complimented. To Fiyero Elphaba looked like a beautiful green goddess and he couldn't believe that he was actually going to spend the night with her.

"Thanks" Elphaba blushed "Are you ready to go then?"

"Yes" Fiyero said as he took Elphaba's arm "This way my lady"

Elphaba laughed as they walked through the corridors of Shiz University, they soon arrived at the carriage Fiyero had hired to take them to the party.

"So do you want me to call you Elphaba or 'Elphie'?" Fiyero joked.

"Only Galinda can get away with Elphie I'm afraid Fiyero! Its waaay to perky!" Elphaba answered quickly.

"Ok ok..." He said as he offered Elphaba his hand to help her out of the carriage. Elphaba refused and rolled her eyes at him.

Elphaba and Fiyero walked into the party and everyone seemed to pause and stare at the very odd pair.

Sensing Elphaba's discomfort Fiyero took her hand and led her to the bar to get her a drink, He was so angry at people for not seeing what he saw in her! Fiyero was determined to help her have a good time.

"So what can I get you?" Fiyero said as he looked at the drinks menu

"Just a lemonade please" She replied

"Ah come on, loosen up a little!" He teased but ordered the lemonade anyway and a beer for himself.

"later..." She smiled back.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" He asked

"Seriously, do I _look _like the kind of girl who even knows how to dance? This is my first party!" She said quietly with a frown now on her face.

"Then it would be my pleasure to teach you how to dance!" He called as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor "Now just follow my lead"

He placed one hand on the small of the back sending shivers through both of them and with the other hand he held one of Elphaba's. Elphaba placed her other hand on his shoulder and they began to sway to the music gently.

"See you're a natural!" Fiyero whispered into Elphaba's ear then spun her outwards and back to him. Fiyero pulled her closer to him and she placed one hand lightly on his chest. Just for one moment no one else existed in the room as they looked into each others eyes.

Suddenly Elphaba broke the eye contact and looked downwards – she was afraid of what she might do next.

"Oh look, theres Galinda" Elphaba said as she broke free of his warm embrace "I better go and ask her about... Um... something"

"Um Ok..." Fiyero said as he watched her walk over to Galinda. He wanted to run after her and hold her once again, but he knew he couldn't so he sat down at a nearby table and thought of the dance they had shared, it had all felt so right.

After a few minutes Elphaba returned to Fiyero and she sat down next to him being careful not to sit too close.

"Sorry about that... you know Galinda, one you get her talking no one can stop her" Elphaba laughed nervously.

"Hey, no problem... Do you want something to drink, maybe something other than lemonade this time?" He teased gently

"Oh ok then, but nothing too strong we have classes tomorrow!" She reminded him quickly. The queue at the bar was quite long so it gave Elphaba some time to think about what had just happened. She had never experienced anything like this in her whole life – she could still feel her skin tingling from where Fiyero had been holding her.

"Here you go" Fiyero said as he placed a drink in front of Elphaba.

"Thanks" she said as he sat down next to her so close she could feel his warmth. Elphaba's head spinned so she took a large gulp of the drink to calm her nerves.

After another hour of being at the party Fiyero and Elphaba began to make their way back to Shiz. They weren't drunk so they decided to walk.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Fiyero asked as they approached the gates of Shiz.

"Actually, yes I did" Elphaba said as she smiled at Fiyero. She really did have a beautiful smile "Thank you, for everything"

"No problem, I had a great time tonight and I hope we can do this again sometime" Fiyero chuckled. They were now at Elphaba's dorm room.

"See you tomorrow then?" Elphaba asked as she fumbled around in her bag for her key.

"Yeah" He said as he gave her a small peck on the cheek and a hug goodnight "Bye Elphaba"

"Bye..." She said as she opened the door to her room and went in. Her heart was still thumping as she lay down on her bed to think about what had just happened. Elphaba slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of Fiyero and unbeknown to her Fiyero was thinking about her too.


	5. She is that girl

**Hi, sorry it's been so since I last updated but hopefully this chapter was worth to wait :) Disclaimer – no I don't own wicked or any of the characters but I do own 3 tickets to see wicked on the 23****rd**** may!! (Can't wait :D) **

Elphaba stirred in her bed and she turned over to look at the clock on her bedside table. She groaned as she realised it was only 4am but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so she dressed quickly and went for a moonlit walk around the campus of Shiz.

Elphaba had been having a wonderful dream about a certain prince but she tried to get it out of her mind because she knew that if she started wishing it would only hurt more to just be friends everyday and she couldn't lose Fiyero altogether, that was definitely out of the question. Elphaba realised she had been walking for quite a long time so she perched herself on a nearby bench. She began to sing to herself softly.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

The sound of a twig snapping behind Elphaba startled her and she stopped midway through the song.

"Who's there?" She called out into the night angrily as she looked around her.

"It's just me... Fiyero" He said as he came out from his hiding place in the bushes. Great thought Elphaba, she was really quite annoyed that he seemed to be everywhere she went even at 4am! She then realised he had heard her singing – no one else had heard her other than her father but he had forced her to sing so that didn't count.

Fiyero sat down beside Elphaba and his mind wandered back to when he had kissed her just a few hours before.

"You really shouldn't go sneaking up on people like that you know!" She said trying to sound fierce but miserably failed as it only came out as a whisper.

"Elphaba, I never knew you had such an amazing voice and what was that song?" He responded.

"Um... thanks, the song is mine... I mean I wrote it" She said nervously but was secretly pleased by the compliment from Fiyero.

"Wow" He said with his eyes still fixed on Elphaba. Elphaba stared back not getting the double meaning of his words "how did you write it, it's really good!"

"I... I had some inspiration I suppose" She blushed

"Well, did that inspiration come from a person... I mean there was a lot of emotion in that..." He smiled to himself as he though about how deep he was sounding, so much had changed in him.

"Well..." She paused as she wondered what to say next and she shivered, the night air was getting a little cold.

"Are you warm enough?" Fiyero said "Here have my jacket"

Fiyero slipped his jacket from around his shoulders and placed it around Elphaba kindly. Fiyero's hands lingered around Elphaba's shoulders for just a moment longer than necessary.

"Thanks" Elphaba smiled at Fiyero "But won't you be cold?"

"No I'll be fine" He said but shivered anyway.

"Here we can share" Elphaba herself was amazed by what she had just suggested "If you want to... I mean..."

"That would be great" Fiyero chuckled as he moved closer to Elphaba to share the jacket. He put an arm around her shoulder for extra warmth too; he wanted to hold her properly but decided against it. At first Elphaba was a little tense but she almost immediately relaxed "Elphaba... I have really wanted to tell you something for a long time now and I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to say it..."

"Fiyero, please spare me... just get to the point already!" She laughed quietly as she turned to face him.

"Ok..." Fiyero paused as he wondered what he was going to say, he couldn't face being rejected by Elphaba... "Elphaba, I really _like_ you... What I'm trying to say is... I want us to be together... as in a couple"

"What... Fiyero, I..." Elphaba caught her breath. Was this really happening or was it some dream?

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He waited eagerly for a response hoping, wishing and praying to the unnamed god that she would say yes.

"Fiyero, yes!" She smiled as he embraced her "Oh and by the way... the song... that was about... you"

"Oh thank Luraline!" He whispered taking in Elphaba's soft, silky skin and the beautiful scent in her hair that smelt like nothing he had ever smelt before. He pulled away slightly so he could look at her "Oh Oz, I wanted to do that for so long, you are so beautiful"

"Fiyero" Elphaba blushed and looked downwards "Please don't lie, I know I'm not beautiful and I can't understand why someone like _you_ would want someone like _me..."_

"Elphaba, don't sell your self short! You're beautiful, intelligent, passionate, and fiery oh and..." He listed as he looked into her eyes.

"Ok Fiyero, I get the picture but it doesn't mean I believe you" She sighed as she melted into his loving arms "Fiyero..."

They stayed like that for a long time; just holding each other, neither one of them had ever felt like this before about anyone. They walked hand in hand back to the dormitories and decided to tell everyone the next day. Elphaba was nervous about ruining Fiyero's reputation but he had dismissed the idea about keeping their relationship a secret. In his words he said he wanted the whole of oz to know that he was dating Elphaba Thropp!

Both Elphaba and Fiyero had _very_ sweet dreams that night.


	6. We couldn't be happier

**Without further delay here is the 6****th**** chapter :) **

A few hours later Elphaba heard her alarm and awoke immediately with a smile on her face. Galinda rubbed her eyes on the other side of the room as she tried to open her eyes. When she did se noticed the huge smile plastered across Elphaba's face and was quite alarmed as it was a very rare occurrence.

"Elphie?" Galinda yawned as she ran over to sit next to Elphaba on her bed "Why are you so happy this early in the morning?"

Galinda didn't get an answer because there was a knock at the door.

"Oh my, who would that be this early?" Galinda said as she watched Elphaba walk over to the door.

"Sorry to bother you so early Elphaba, but I couldn't wait..." Fiyero laughed and walked into the dorm room.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba said excitedly earning a confused look from Galinda. Fiyero stepped forward towards Elphaba and embraced her warmly.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Galinda puzzled "Oh. My. Oz! You two are... dating!!! Oh Elphie that's so wonderful"

"Yes, I think so too!" Fiyero flirted still holding Elphaba in his arms, He placed a small kiss on her head.

"Awwwwww that's so sweet!" Galinda squealed as she ran into the bathroom to get changed.

Elphaba and Fiyero sat down on the small sofa that the two girls had in their dorm room. They had no classes today so they decided that they would gather up the group and go out. Galinda of course was thrilled by this and she couldn't wait to announce the new couple to everyone. Two hours later Elphaba and Galinda were ready and they had gathered up some people to go on a picnic; Galinda, Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, Shen-shen, Pfannee and Avaric sat in a clearing in the Great Gillikin Forest enjoying their day off for this week.

"Ok everyone I have an announcement to make that is so thrillifying!" Galinda chirped to the group and stood up.

"Is it really _that _important?" Avaric sneered.

"Yes of course, now listen!" Galinda said loudly "Fiyero and Elphaba are dating! Isn't that great?!?!"

"What, you mean the artichoke actually managed to bag herself a prince!" Shen-shen mocked earning a glare from Galinda.

"Yeah right, now really Galinda what's the big announcement?" Avaric joked hoping to earn a few laughs but only Pfannee and Shen-shen obliged. Fiyero got up from his seat next to Elphaba and went to challenge Avaric.

"Hey, you'd better stop saying things like that or I assure you, you'll regret it!" Fiyero shouted angrily "Elphaba is my girlfriend and we couldn't be happier, do you have a problem with that?!?!"

"Hey, calm down it was only a joke!" Avaric said as he cowered away from Fiyero. Fiyero went back to his seat next to Elphaba and slipped his arm around her, he wanted her to know how much he cared for her.

"Fiyero, just don't listen to them... I'm used to it it's no problem" Elphaba whispered in Fiyero's ear.

"It doesn't make it right though" He answered quietly before kissing her with more force than the previous times "You're beautiful, Fae!"

"Fae? Where did that come from?" Elphaba asked as she tried to catch her breath from the rather heated kiss.

"I don't know, it just kind of... came to me" He smiled "You like it?"

"Yes actually" She said with a hint of surprise in her voice, her new nickname sounded so beautiful when it came from Fiyero's lips.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Nessa shouted "You know father wouldn't approve Elphaba!"

"So what 'Father' happens to hate me anyway!" Elphaba said angrily then turned back to Fiyero "Well, if I have a nickname you need one too!"

"Ok, do you're worst" He joked softy.

"Hmmmmmm..." She paused as she racked her brain for a good nickname "I've got it!"

"Go on then, Fae" He said as he pulled her close so his warm breath tickled her skin.

"Ok then, Yero" She laughed "You like?"

"It's great" He chuckled. He had felt his heart flip when Elphaba had called him by his new nickname.

"Elphie, will you come for a walk with me?" Galinda asked "pleaseeeee Elphie?"

"Um, Ok Galinda" She called and then turned back to Fiyero rolling her eyes "I won't be long, her highness has heels the height of Morrible's hair, she'll soon be moaning! Bye Yero"

Galinda and Elphaba walked through the emerald forest chatting casually. Galinda had just wanted to have some time alone with her friend as she had been occupied by Fiyero for most of the day and Galinda had been stuck with the little munchkin whose name she could never remember. He hadn't been all that bad to talk to but after all he was only a munchkin.

"Elphie, I'm so happy for you!" Galinda said excitedly as she gave her a big hug "You smell like Fiyero!"

"Well, he has been hugging me all day Galinda!" Elphaba laughed "I've never been this happy Glin"

"Awwwwww, I'm so sorry about Avaric, Shen-shen and Pfannee! They're just jealous Elphie I'm sure of it" Galinda reassured "Is Fiyero you're first boyfriend?"

"As if you even have to ask!" Elphaba joked "Yes, he is!"

"Well, it's a good job you've got me then! I'm going to give you guy advice... trust me Elphie, I know Guys!" She said seriously and Elphaba groaned in protest then heard someone calling her name.

"I think that's Fiyero, I wonder what he wants" Elphaba said in a confused manner "Fiyero? Is that you?"

"Yeah..." He said as he ran into sight trying to get his breath back "Everyone was leaving and I didn't want to leave you alone so I thought I'd come find you"

"Oh ok, you want to join us for a walk then?" Elphaba asked as Galinda linked arms with her not wanting to feel left out.

"Ok then Fae, whatever you want" He answered and took her free hand in his. Elphaba had never felt so loved in her whole life and she had to admit it was scary... but in a very good way. After a while Galinda was getting tired so they decided to stop at a little river in the middle of the forest to sit down for a little while. The sun was still up in the sky shining down on them and it made the river glisten and sparkle daintily. The weather was _very_ hot and as Elphaba's dress had only thin straps she had been sunburned. This made her skin turn darker and slightly more red than usual, it was also very painful.

"Did you bring any oil with you Fae?" Fiyero asked as he looked at the burns, Elphaba still flinched when he touched her suddenly but she was definitely becoming more accustomed to touching.

"Yeah, its in my bag" Elphaba replied as she pulled the oil out of her bag and went to open the bottle.

"Let me Fae, I can reach better" Fiyero said kindly and took the bottle from her. He then pushed the straps of her dress down a little so he could get to the burns better and poured some oil into his hands. He rubbed her shoulders gently with his warm, soft hands making sure he didn't hurt her. When Fiyero was sure he wasn't hurting her he began to rub in circles being careful not to miss a spot. Elphaba let out a moan as he did this and Fiyero grinned.

"How was that?" He said flirtatiously and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Mmmm" Elphaba said with her eyes still closed "Great"

"Maybe later when we get back to Shiz I could do you're back too?" He contemplated not thinking she would say yes. But it was worth a try right?

"Maybe" She said in a hushed tone so Galinda didn't hear then turned around to face him. Their lips locked immediately in a force of passion.

"Come on guys, I really want to get back!" Galinda whined. A few minutes later they started to walk back, they knew it would take a good hour so they didn't make any stops on the way back.

When finally they arrived back at Shiz Galinda went straight back up to the dorm room so she could beautify herself for he party she was going to tonight – Elphaba had refused this invitation already. Fiyero suggested they go back to his room because Elphaba didn't want to face another galindafication makeover.

Fiyero unlocked the door with his key and Elphaba started to feel a bit apprehensive. She had never been in a boy's dorm room before. She quickly told herself she was being silly and she was. After all Fiyero wasn't going to hurt her! She wondered how she could trust him so easily as she sat down on his huge double bed and looked around the room. It was just a normal room with a few princely perks. Elphaba blushed as Fiyero sat next to her, she was very aware that they were sitting on his bed... alone.

"So Fae, did you have a good time today?" He asked then placed a strand of hair that had escaped from Elphaba's braid behind her ear.

"It was really great" She said looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero said puzzled but he then realised what was going through her mind when he looked into her eyes, he could read her like a book "Fae, you know I wouldn't pressure you into anything right?"

"Yes of course Yero, I trust you" She said sincerely and let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding in "It's just I've never had _this_ before, I mean I've never had a relationship of any kind..."

"Hey, I don't care... I think you're wonderful" He said as he shot her the handsome, lopsided grin that she loved so much. He held her hands in his and she too gave a small smile in response. Fiyero couldn't comprehend why all the boys in Oz weren't lining up for attention from his beautiful green goddess, she really was the most amazing person he had ever met and he felt so lucky to have her all to himself... well, almost to himself because he still had to share with Galinda.

Elphaba on the other hand was still wondering why and how she had ended up with someone as perfect as Fiyero. She loved everything about him from his annoying habit of attention seeking to those gorgeous blue diamonds on his chest. She couldn't help but think something was going to go wrong, nothing had ever worked out for Elphaba before this but she was going to do the best that she could to make sure this was different.


	7. Sleepovers

**Here's chapter 7 :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story in the past! There's going to be a lot of Fiyeraba cuteness in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of the characters from Wicked... don't wish... don't start, wishing only wounds the heart...**

A few days later Galinda had announced that she was having a sleepover. Elphaba of course couldn't think of anything worse than a hoard of giggly, screechy girls so she rapidly thought of excuses to get her out of the sleepover.

"Elphie! It's going to be so amazifying, you have to come!" Galinda whined.

"Galinda, as much as I would _love _to come to you're sleepover I have a LOT of extra credit due in next week and if I don't get it finished I won't get my A*" Elphaba reasoned quickly as Galinda let out a childish sigh.

"You're always harping on about you're grades Elphie, you're the top of every class for the love of Oz!" Galinda said as she made her puppy face "Pleeeaaassseeee Elphie?"

"No!" Elphaba said as she struggled not to shout "I'm going to study, you'll have loads of fun with whatever theirs names are."

"Oh ok..." Galinda collapsed back onto her bed in defeat as Elphaba walked over to the door.

"Bye Glin" Elphaba called as she shut the door, not waiting for a reply. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked along the corridors to get to the library – the only place where there were never any screaming girls.

Elphaba sat down a took out the papers and books she needed to finish for next week, there wasn't that much she needed to do so she finished all of that within an hour. The next two hours passed slowly and she was getting bored without Galinda or Fiyero to talk to but she carried on reading anyway.

Meanwhile Fiyero too was bored. Bored of doing nothing. He decided to go and look for his girlfriend – as he said the word girlfriend in his head he smiled to himself. A few minutes later He arrived at the door of Elphaba and Galinda's dorm room, Fiyero was just about to know when the door flung open to reveal Pfannee.

"Hey, were you looking for something... or someone?" Pfannee flirted as she tossed her hair just like Galinda had taught her.

"Hi, is Elphaba there?" Fiyero asked as she glanced over her shoulder.

"No, she went to the library" Pfannee said in disappointment as he called a goodbye and ran off towards the library.

It didn't take him long to arrive at the library and he saw Elphaba through the window; she was hunched over a book looking very tired and fed up. He quickly walked through the door and circled his armed around Elphaba from the behind making her jump.

"Hi Fae" He said quietly into Elphaba's ear, Elphaba relaxed as she heard Fiyero's voice and she leaned back against him.

"Hi Yero, what brings you here?" She yawned.

"You, my darling" He smiled "I went to you're room and Pfannee answered, another Galinda sleepover?"

"Ugh yeah... I had to get out of there" She paused as she glanced at her watch "I've been here for over three hours..."

"Fae, you look so tired" Fiyero said with concern as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and helped her up from her seat "Come on, you can stay at my room tonight"

"But Yero..." Elphaba said as she turned around to face him "It's against Shiz policy..."

"Ah well, I'm sure they'll get over it" He winked as she gathered up her belongings.

"Well, if you say so..." Elphaba said in doubt as Fiyero took her hand and led her towards his room.

"Come on, it'll be fun we can have our own little sleepover" He chuckled as he turned the key and opened the door for Elphaba. She walked in and placed her bag on the soft carpet in his room. "You haven't been sleeping well have you? I can see it in you're eyes"

"No I haven't" She said before sitting down on Fiyero's bed.

"Well, we'll have to cure that won't we?" He said and then kissed her head.

"Um Fiyero... I have nothing to wear..." She blushed as she realised this.

"Hmmm I'll find you something" Fiyero said as he looked around the room. He couldn't find anything so he took off the shirt he was wearing and gave it to Elphaba "Here you go"

"Thanks" Elphaba laughed as she went into the bathroom to change. Fiyero slipped on his pyjama bottoms but once again he couldn't find the top so he left it off, besides he never normally slept with it on anyway.

Elphaba walked out of the bathroom and placed her clothes next to her bag on the floor. Fiyero couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"It's a little...um...short..." Elphaba stated as she tried to pull it down past her knees but failed. She was staring at the blue diamonds she loved so much, never before had she seen so much of them. Fiyero tried to find what she was staring at then realised it was himself. He took her hand and they sat on the end of the bed once again.

"You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor" Fiyero offered then went to find extra blankets in his cupboard.

"No, I can't let you do that!" She said and led him away from the cupboard and to his bed "This is you're room and besides... theres no one I'd trust more"

"You're sure?" He smiled because he knew how much it took for Elphaba to be open and trust people.

"Yes, I'm sure!" She blushed as he pulled back the covers. They both got into them and Fiyero held Elphaba close to him. She rested her head of his chest and began to trace the blue diamonds she had always longed to touch. Elphaba herself couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with Fiyero, never in her wildest dreams did she expect to find someone like him.

"Can I ask you something?" Fiyero thought out loud.

"Sure..." She said slightly confused.

"What's you're favourite colour? I don't think you ever told me that..." He said as he inhaled the lovely scent of Elphaba's hair. Elphaba looked up at him and stopped tracing the diamonds.

"This is going to sound so stupid" She said with a stifled laugh "My favourite colour is... Blue"

"I guess I should take that as a compliment" Fiyero chuckled before placing his lips on hers. Elphaba yawned sleepily and began to fall asleep.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero whispered "My favourite colour is emerald"

Elphaba only smiled in response and she fell into a deep sleep, Fiyero followed soon after. Neither of them woke until the next morning.

Fiyero woke first and looked down at the sleeping form of Elphaba in his arms. He smiled lovingly at her before turning his head very slightly to see the time. It was 8:30 am; they only had half an hour to get to their classes! He contemplated going back to sleep with Elphaba but he knew she would never forgive him if they missed a class so he spoke gently to wake her.

"Fae... Fae..." He said after placing a small kiss onto her forehead.

"Hmmmmmm... Yero?" She opened her eyes slightly and returned the kiss sleepily.

"I hate to put a dampener on this beautiful morning but... we only have half an hour to get to class..." He stated quickly.

"What!" She sat up and got out of the bed. She quickly gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed – it only took her ten minutes and Fiyero was thankful that she wasn't like Galinda. After another ten minutes both Elphaba and Fiyero were ready so they set off to class not wanting to be late. They had their first class together so they took the only two seats next to each other that were left and the professor began the lesson.

Elphaba payed attention immediately but she couldn't help but notice how confused and bored Fiyero looked. After last night she definitely owed him one so she scribbled a note to him.

_Thanks for last night Yero; I swear that was the best night's sleep I've had since I began at Shiz!_

_Elphaba xx_

Fiyero read the note and quickly replied.

_No problem, It's the best night's sleep I've had too so thank you. You're welcome to stay over anytime. As much as I love this note conversation, I don't think the professor would like it if his star pupil began slacking do you?_

_Love Fiyero xxxx_

Elphaba looked across at him and smiled in reply. She then began to work again; although she was concentrating she couldn't help but notice Galinda staring intently at her from across the classroom. Elphaba looked down at her paper again and saw a note in Galinda's writing.

_Elphie! Where were you last night, I was so worried I went to the library to look for you but you weren't there!_

_Galinda x_

Elphaba wasn't surprised at her friends concern and she realised she really should have gone back to her dorm and told Galinda she was staying over a Fiyero's dorm.

_Galinda, I'm sorry for not telling you were I was but it was a kind of last minute thing. I slept in Fiyero's room so there was no need to be worried!_

_Elphaba x_

Elphaba heard a gasp from the other side of the room and she turned to find Galinda excitedly smiling down at the note, writing down a reply. Oh Oz Elphaba thought... I'm in for the questioning now!

_ELPHIE!!! How was it a last minute thing? What was it like? What happened? Did you sleep in the same bed? Tell me EVERYTHING!_

_Galinda x_

Elphaba rolled her eyes at the note and began to reply.

_I'll tell you later Galinda! It's a long story and I can't be bothered to write it!_

_Elphaba x_

Galinda let out a huff and waited impatiently for the lesson to end, she couldn't wait to hear about Elphaba's night!


	8. Ramblings of a friend

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter – I had serious writers block! **

A few days later Galinda and Elphaba sat in the courtyards of Shiz. The sun was shining down brightly and the trees swayed in the light breeze. Galinda chatted whilst Elphaba tried to read.

"You see Elphie; I don't see why Morrible has to be so harsh!" Galinda emphasised and then paused "Elphie? Helloooo?"

"Mmmh?" Elphaba said not taking her eyes away from the book.

"Are you listening to me?" Galinda moaned

"No" Elphaba quickly responded before she shifted position to lie on her stomach in the sun. She put her book down, it wasn't really that interesting anymore.

"Elphie?" Galinda said.

"WHAT!" Elphaba cried "Is it you're mission in life to constantly annoy me!?!?"

"Maybe? Yes?" Galinda said with a confused look "I don't know!"

"Sweet Oz!" Elphaba mumbled not noticing the giggles coming from behind her as she rested her head on her arms in defeat. Elphaba felt a tap her on the shoulder, she was about to shout at Galinda for being relentlessly annoying. She spun round to lay on her back only to see Fiyero's cheeky grin looking down at her from his seat on the grass next to her.

"Hey Fae" He said before leaning over Elphaba to give her a kiss.

"Hi" She said with a smile as she looked up into his eyes.

"Humph... that's more of a response than I get! It's the first time she's smiled all day!" Galinda whined.

"Give it a rest Glin" Elphaba said as sat up and leaned against the tree they were sitting under "Besides I haven't had reason to smile up until now..."

"Awwww Elphie, that's so cute!" Galinda giggled as Fiyero laid down and rested his head on Elphaba's lap. Galinda quickly got put the camera she had in her bag and snapped the pair smiling at each other. She decided that this picture was definitely going on her wall.

"Do you two want to come to a little party tonight?" Galinda asked flipping through her very busy social schedule planner.

"That would be great!" Fiyero answered earning a glare from his girlfriend "Come on Fae, It'll be fun you need to have a break once in a while!"

"Fine!" Elphaba relented and mentally cursed herself. She knew she was going to regret this later.

"OOOH that's so thrillifying! Elphie, I'll give you another makeover and you can wear one of my dresses!" Galinda got up of the ground and dragged Elphaba up with her "Come on Elphie, we don't have much time its already gone 5! Fiyero, come by our room at 7... BYEEEEEEE!"

"I hope you're happy!" Elphaba called angrily at Fiyero who was laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Bye my Fae, have a nice time!" He chuckled.

Galinda kept a tight hold on Elphabas wrist all the way back to their room because she knew Elphaba would try to get away. Galinda was surprisingly strong for her size. They were soon at their room and Galinda set to work straight away.

"First dresses..." Galinda said as she scanned her closet for something for both of them to wear "Ok I'll wear this baby blue dress with... these shoes.... and this necklace! Elphie come over here and help me choose for you!"

Elphaba obeyed because she didn't want to be stuck in some pink, puffy monstrosity.

"What about this?" Galinda asked holding up a dress that was very similar to the one Galinda was presently wearing only red.

"No way, I'd look like Luralinemas!" Elphaba laughed.

"Hmmmm... this one?" Galinda held up a pink dress that was quite plain for Galinda's standards. But it was still pink!

"Glin, no pink!" Elphaba reasoned "Something a little darker please!"

"Well, I did buy this dress in case of any emergencies..." Galinda flipped through her closet to find what she was looking for. The dress Galinda pulled out was a deep green – almost black. It had a simple pattern on that shimmered in the light and it was definitely perfect of Elphaba "Here go try this on; it will look amazifying on you Elphie!"

About an hour and a half later Galinda had managed to give Elphaba a small makeover and get herself ready too. They sat together as they waited for Fiyero.

"Elphie, you look beautiful!" Galinda gushed.

"Thanks Glin" Elphaba mumbled. She knew it was no use arguing compliments from Galinda – she had tried it many times before. "You look great too"

Elphaba sat in thought whilst Galinda rambled on about the latest new fashion trend in Ozmopolitain.


	9. Anything for you

**Sorry for the slow updates on this story I'll try and get the next few updates up soon. **

**Bear with me on this story :) **

An hour later there was a knock at the door and Elphaba jumped up to answer it knowing it would be Fiyero.

"Hi Fae" Smiled Fiyero "You look beautiful!"

"Hi Yero, can we please go before Galinda talks me to death!" Elphaba joked after giving him a small kiss.

"Elphie! I heard that!" Galinda said as she gathered her belongings and went to the door to stand next to Elphaba.

"I never said you weren't meant to..." Elphaba rolled her eyes and walked out into the corridor grabbing Fiyero's hand "Come on lets go already, the sooner we go the sooner we can get back!"

Galinda giggled and ran to catch up with Elphaba and Fiyero "Awww come on Elphie it's gonna be super fun!"

"Yeah sure..." Elphaba replied sarcastically "Where is this party anyway?"

"It's at a friend's house..." Galinda said happily.

"Which friend's house?" Elphaba asked suspiciously looking at Fiyero to see if he knew.

"Oh, just Shen-shen's!" Galinda chirped as she overtook Elphaba and Fiyero to show them the way. A few minutes later they arrived at the generously sized house. Drunken Shiz students filled the rooms and music blared out of the stereo.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elphaba wandered out loud as Fiyero placed an arm around her shoulders knowing she had never been comfortable at parties and big social gatherings.

"Come on Fae, it'll be fine" He reassured as the trio took a seat on a big, comfy sofa in the corner of the living room in Shen-Shen's house.

"I'll get the drinks!" Galinda giggled "what do you guys want?"

"I'll just have a lemonade Glin, I'll need to keep a clear head" Fiyero said.

"I'll have the same" Elphaba answered quickly.

"Awww you guys are party poopers!" Galinda moaned but went to fetch the drinks anyway.

"Why didn't you have an alcoholic drink?" Elphaba said as she looked up at Fiyero.

"Because I want to be able to make sure you're both safe tonight" He replied seriously "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I couldn't protect you..."

Elphaba smiled up at him and kissed him gently. Her cheeks flushed as she said "I can look after myself but... thanks"

Fiyero squeezed her shoulder warmly before Galinda returned with the drinks. They chatted for a while before a game of spin the bottle was announced, Galinda squealed in excitement and dragged Elphaba and Fiyero to play the game. Elphaba spotted Avaric in the circle and glared at him. Fiyero was beginning to feel very relieved that he hadn't had anything alcoholic...

Elphaba felt sick in the stomach as the bottle landed on her, she looked up helplessly at Fiyero who was sat next to her. He put an arm around her and whispered "Its ok you don't have..."

He stopped mid sentence as the bottle landed on Avaric.

"So greenie it's me and you..." Avaric laughed evilly "That is if you're not too scared to do it!"

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero again with a mixture of fear and determination in her eyes.

"Me, scared?" She said more confidently than she felt "Never!"

Avaric took a step into the middle of the circle and Elphaba stood to meet him. Elphaba glared at him again as Avaric licked his lips seductively. Fiyero didn't like the look of lust in Avaric's eyes as he enclosed the remaining space between himself and Elphaba and forcefully pushed his lips onto hers.

Avaric thrust his arms around Elphaba so she couldn't get away and carried on kissing her as she struggled against him.

Fiyero leapt from his seat and flung Avaric's arms from around Elphaba who stumbled backwards to Galinda.

"You bastard!" Fiyero shouted then punched Avaric in the face. He fell to the floor "If you ever even think about doing anything like that again I swear I'll kill you!"

Avaric backed away knowing he was defeated.

Fiyero turned to Elphaba who was trying not to cry knowing the pain it would cause her. He quickly went to her side and embraced her, the rest of the party looked on in shock as Fiyero led Elphaba out of the party. They sat down on a bench outside the house in a nearby park.

"Fae are you ok?" Fiyero said in worry as he held her tight "I'm so sorry I let him do that to you"

Elphaba looked up, her face stained with burns from her freely falling tears.

"Yero, it's not your fault!" She said "You stopped him when no one else would! If not for you... who knows what else he might have done..."

"Oz Fae, we need to get something for those burns!" Fiyero realised alarmed at the fierce read streaks that were forming on her face. He wiped the remaining the tears away with his shirt and lead her to his dorm room because it was closer than the one she shared with Galinda.

Fiyero sat Elphaba down on his bed and took the bottle of oil he always kept in case of emergencies. He applied it gently with one finger trying not to cause Elphaba any more pain.

"Thank you" Elphaba smiled for the first time since getting back from the party

"Anything for you, Fae" He said as he cupped her face with his warm hands and kissed her lips. He could taste the alcohol from Avaric's lips on Elphaba's so he kissed her until it was no more.

"Fiyero, I need to get back to see if Galinda is ok" Elphaba realised.

"Its ok, I told her you would stay here tonight and she said she'd get Boq to walk her back" Fiyero said as he pulled the covers back on his bed for Elphaba and himself to get in.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba close breathing in her exotic scent. They fell asleep.


	10. sibling rivalry

Over the next few days Elphaba decided that she should spend more time with her sister, she'd been so busy with Fiyero and Galinda that she hadn't paid her a visit in over a week.

"Hi Nessa" Elphaba smiled as she walked over to her sister and sat down next to her.

"Hello Elphaba" Nessa replied icily "I see you've finally parted yourself from you're precious friends and decided to remember you have a sister"

"Nessa that's not..." Elphaba began but was interrupted by Nessa.

"I've a good mind to tell Father about this, you know he wouldn't be pleased with you Elphaba!" Nessa said angrily.

Elphaba rose from her seat and replied "You wouldn't..."

"Oh you'd think so wouldn't you?" Nessa spat.

"You have Boq and all you're other friends!" Elphaba said as she tried not to raise her voice "Or did you really expect me to be at you're beck and call throughout my whole time at Shiz!?!?"

"Boq?" Nessa laughed bitterly "He's too busy fawning after Galinda to care about little me!"

"Oh so this is what it's about, I see..." Elphaba said quietly "You can't stand to see someone other than yourself happy! You're jealous... Of me!"

"Be expecting a letter from Father Elphaba" Nessa dismissed coldly. Elphaba stormed off back to her dorm room, she couldn't believe that Nessa had said all those awful things but worse of all if Nessa really had sent a letter to father he could pull her out of Shiz altogether... Elphaba collapsed onto her bed and thought about what her sister had said until Galinda came back.

"Hey Elphie!" Galinda smiled.

"Hi Glin" Elphaba replied absentmindedly.

"Whats wrong Elphie?" Galinda said as she rushed over to her friends side and sat on the edge of her bed

"Oh nothing, it's just Nessa" Elphaba said quietly "She said some pretty harsh things just now... The Nessa I used to know would have never have even thought about saying those things... especially to me!"

"What did she say?" Galinda said.

"She's writing a letter to father, telling him I haven't been looking after her... He didn't want to pay my fee for Shiz anyway..." Elphaba sat with her head in her hands.

"You mean..." Galinda gasped "He could take you away... from Shiz... From Fiyero... From me?"

"Yeah... and he wouldn't think twice about it" Elphaba admitted as Galinda crushed her in a big hug.

"Oh Elphie!" Galinda wailed as tears streamed down her face, staining her dress "I won't let him do that and neither will Fiyero!"

"It's ok Galinda, don't cry" Elphaba patted Galinda on the back stiffly, after a few minutes Galinda stopped crying and went to touch up her makeup in the bathroom. Elphaba decided to go to the library so gathered her books and called a goodbye to Galinda.

It wasn't long until Elphaba sat down at her usually table in the library, She almost instantly felt better as she opened her favourite book on animal rights and began to read. She didn't know how long she had been reading but when she looked up it was getting dark outside. Elphaba was just about to leave when Fiyero walked through the double doors and came to sit with her.

"Hi Fae, I've been looking for you" Fiyero said in a concerned voice and took her hand in his "Galinda told me what happened with you and Nessa today"

"What if my Father pulls me out of Shiz?" Elphaba wandered quietly so that just Fiyero could hear. Fiyero saw the fear in her eyes as she said this so he squeezed her hand briefly for support. "He's always hated me and without Nessa around to occupy him..."

Elphaba's mind wandered back to all the times her father had abused her, physically and mentally... She remembered his harsh words and taunts, his strong thrashes and blows as she begged for him to stop time and time again.

"He abused you didn't he" Fiyero realised. Elphaba looked surprised; it was as if he could see into her soul. Elphaba could only nod in reply as Fiyero pulled her into a tight hug. Elphaba buried her head in his chest as he murmured words of comfort into her ear, his soft, warm breath tickling her skin lightly.

Fiyero was certain that he would never let Elphaba's Father take her away, even if he had to fight him off himself. He'd rather die than know Elphaba was being taken back with him.


	11. Good and Evil

**I'm so so so soooo sorry for not updating for such a long time... I didn't know where to go with the next chapter but it suddenly came to me while i was in Pe class! So here it is, the next chapter of Not Everything Makes Sense!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Wicked... But i do own; a grimmerie, a cd, a wicked towel, The Wicked book... and well, i could keep going on all day actually... but luckily for you readers i won't :) **

Later that week Elphaba sat on a small stone bench in the gardens at Shiz. She was reading her latest essay over again to make sure she had all the details needed, when Elphaba heard the voice of Madame Morrible she turned her head to see what sort of commotion was going on. Her eyes widened as she saw her father shouting at her headmistress. Students looked on as Frex ignored Madame Morrible's warning and stormed up to his eldest daughter. Elphaba looked him in the eye, determined to not let him see her fear.

"Devil Child!" Frex boomed angrily as he grabbed Elphaba's arm harshly "How dare you leave your sister, after everything she's done for you!"

"But Father..." Elphaba began as she tried to pull away from her father "I didn't mean..."

He slapped Elphaba with all the strength he could gather. Elphaba fell to the floor. Frex looked down at her in the same disapproving way he had looked at her since she was a small child of three.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK BACK TO ME!" He spat. Elphaba wiped her hand across her face to get rid of the blood from her nose, it hurt a lot... but she would never let him see her cry. A croud had gathered around the father and daughter, Fiyero pushed through and rushed to the side of Elphaba.

"Oh sweet oz!" Fiyero said in shock as he took Elphaba in his arms "He did this to you?"

Elphaba only nodded in reply as Fiyero helped her up.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?!?" Fiyero yelled his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Her father!" Frex barked as he took a threatening step forward to the pair.

"Well you ought to start acting like one!" Fiyero said as he too took a step forward to meet Frex "Elphaba has been nothing but good to you and Nessa; i know what you used to do to her... and I'm sure as hell not going to let it happen again!"

"Who are you to tell me how to treat my own daughter" Frex questioned as he hit Fiyero in the face with one tightly clenched fist.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba shouted as Fiyero stumbled backwards. Fiyero put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance then returned to face Frex only this time Elphaba joined him defiantly.

"Elphaba you're coming with me!" Frex said dismissively "I'm no longer going to waste my money on your education, for you are nothing but a big waste of space!"

"No" Elphaba said quietly then raised her voice as Fiyero put an arm around her for support "NO, nothing I ever do will be good enough for you... and I'm tired of trying to fix something thats out of my hands..."

"YOU SELFISH LITTLE BRAT!" Frex raised his voice to match hers then took Elphabas arm and pulled her away from Fiyero. He twisted her arm backwards with one sharp movement and didn't stop as she screamed in pain. Fiyero lunged at him tearing him away from his beautiful, Emerald girlfriend.

"Get out of here before i kill you!" Fiyero tried to say calmly but failed. Frex held his ground but was deeply scared by the anger in Fiyero's eyes. "You heard what I said... GO!"

Frex backed away slowly and called over his shoulder "Fine, have her... I only have one daughter, one perfect daughter – Nessarose!"

When he was out of sight Fiyero rushed to the aid of Elphaba, she held her arm and she was clearly still in a lot of pain so Fiyero helped her up knowing she wouldn't want to be carried and they walked to the nurse's office together ignoring all the stares from the rest of the Shiz students.

The nurse examined Elphaba's arm and put a cast on to heal the broken bone caused by her unloving Father. She tended to the sore cuts with oil, bandaging them up carefully.

Fiyero had a gash on his face from where Elphaba's father's wedding ring had torn his skin so the nurse had to stitch it up. After everything had been sorted out Elphaba and Fiyero went back to Fiyero's room know that they could talk in private about the day's events.

They sat on the double bed together and shared a long embrace before engaging in a conversation.

"Yero, I can't thank you enough..." Elphaba said as she clung onto Fiyero protectively with her on good arm "I didn't mean to let you get hurt..."

"Sssh Fae" Fiyero replied returning the hug and kissing the top of her head "I couldn't let him get away with hurting you... and I'm fine it's just a cut, the nurse said it won't even scar!"

Elphaba touched his face gently, examining the cut.

"I'm still so sorry that you had to get involved... I know he could have done a lot worse than that..." She whispered thinking of the previous times he had taken out his anger on her.

"Are you ok?" Fiyero said concerned.

"_I'm _fine but are you ok?" She smiled.

"I'm not sure...!" He chuckled then pulled her into a long kiss. He pulled back, being careful of her arm "Oh yeah... I'm definitely ok!"

They were both tired after the long day so Elphaba decided to stay over at Fiyero's. Galinda visited to make sure Elphaba was ok and to bring her some extra clothes, Galinda had only just heard of the commotion as she had spent the day shopping in the emerald city with her mother.

Elphaba knew she would have to deal with a lot in the next few years but as long as she had the support Fiyero and Galinda, Elphaba knew she could do anything.

.


	12. more than a song

**Ok, its been waaaaaaaaay too long since I updated my stories, so I apologise to everyone who has reviewed and read my story. This is the last chapter of my story but I've had so much fun writing it and I'll hopefully be starting another story in the near future.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed; XedwardismyromeoX , Elphaba1fan , Wicked'Elphaba-Fiyero , GreenBabiesRule , ToThoseWhoGroundMe , -greenTardisgal- , sdaytime **

**Disclaimer: blah blah, don't own Wicked blah blah blah...**

One week later everything was back to normal at Shiz for Elphaba, Fiyero and Galinda. Tests had finished and so had the first term of the year so all the students were happy and ready for a break. Elphaba of course had passed with flying colours, Fiyero had done surprisingly well with the help of Elphaba and Galinda had passed everything for the very first time in her life so she wanted to celebrate everyones 'smartified thinking'

"Elphie, I absolutely insist you come to this party-sleepover!" Galinda said with determination as she began to put up a few decorations around their dorm room.

"No" Elphaba replied quickly and calmly from her seat on her bed next to Fiyero.

"Come on Fae, It might be fun besides if I'm there how can you not have fun" Fiyero pulled his cutest and saddest puppy face "Please Fae?"

"Fine" Elphaba chuckled holding her hands up in defeat as Fiyero smiled and hugged her warmly.

"YAAAAAY!" Galinda squealed "I JUST KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"On one condition... no makeovers!" Elphaba bargained.

"But Elphie..." Galinda whined.

"No makeovers Glin... do we have a deal?" Elphaba said.

"Oh ok..." Galinda mumbled in response and Elphaba smiled and returned to her conversation with Fiyero.

Later that day everyone arrived at Elphaba and Galinda's dorm room, the party goers were Fiyero, Boq, Shen-shen, Pfannee and of course Elphaba and Galinda. All of the girls, other than Elphaba, sat down on Galinda's bed and Began chatting and giggling immediately. Shen-shen glared at Elphaba unkindly as Fiyero pulled her into him.

"This is going to be a long night" Elphaba whispered into Fiyero's ear. Fiyero hugged her sympathetically and led her to sit on the small, cushioned sofa next to himself and Boq.

"Are you alright Elphie?" Boq asked as Elphaba sighed leaning her head against Fiyero.

"I would be if I wasn't at this oz-forsaken sleepover" She mumbled in response "And don't call me Elphie."

"But Galinda always calls you Elphie" Boq said confused.

"That's different, I don't have a choice in the matter" Elphaba replied dryly.

"Come on Fae, cheer up for Galinda you know she means well" Fiyero said as he rubbed circles into Elphaba's back.

"I know... but..." Elphaba huffed

"Fae..." Fiyero warned.

"Ok ok!" Elphaba held her hands up in defeat and began trying to make an effort to at least look like she was having a good time.

Galinda stood up and announced to everyone in the room that they would be taking part in numerous 'thrillifying' activities throughout the evening; the first one being karaoke. Galinda had managed to get a proper karaoke machine from one of her friends and had decided that it would be fun to have a little competition.

"Ok everyone!" Galinda jumped up and down excitedly "who wants to go first?"

"Galinda, I agreed to come to your little sleepover but no way am I singing" Elphaba called out.

"I'll go first Galinda!" Shen-shen said quickly.

"Ok!" Galinda set up the machine for Shen-shen choosing to ignore Elphaba's comment about not singing.

As Shen-shen sang (rather badly) Elphaba began to think of as many reasons as possible for not singing. Fiyero was the only person who had ever heard her sing other than her mother and she wanted to keep it that way. Elphaba was sure that no one would understand how important being able to sing was to her, when she was young Elphaba's mother loved to hear her sing so when she sang, it was like she was close to her mother once again. Elphaba was terrified that if she sang people would make fun of her for that too, so she only sang in private to herself.

Fiyero's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Fae, you have an amazing voice" Fiyero whispered in Elphaba's ear "You should show everyone what you can do"

Elphaba shook her head in response not wanting to look Fiyero in the eye knowing that he could see through her like a clear pane of glass.

Shen-shen finished her song and they all clapped lightly out of obligation, she smiled and curtseyed then sat back down in her seat.

"Would you excuse me for a minute" Elphaba said as she grabbed her coat and exited the sleepover.

"But Elphie!" Galinda called after her but Elphaba was already gone "was it something I said?"

"Its ok Galinda, I'll go find her" Fiyero said quickly as he ran out of the door to search for Elphaba. He ran down the corridors and out into the gardens where he saw her sitting underneath the huge quoxwood tree they often spent time together under. He approached her carefully and sat down next to her.

Elphaba looked up with a tear stained face, red welts were already forming around her eyes. Fiyero held her close to him and tried to dry her eyes with his shirt.

"Fae, talk to me" He softly said brushing her hair away from her face "Please tell me what's wrong so I can help"

"You won't understand, no one will" She whispered sadly.

"Well, maybe not but I can try" He answered lifting Elphaba's head to look at him "You can trust me you know"

"I know" Elphaba did trust Fiyero, but this wasn't something that was easily said. She decided to try and help him understand not wanting him to feel guilty or think it was his fault. "Wh-when I was young... My mother loved to hear me sing, it was something we shared one on one"

Fiyero nodded to Elphaba as she paused and took a deep breath to let her know he was listening and that he was there for her.

"Then when she died I stopped singing, I was... I mean I'm afraid that... that people would not only make fun of my skin... that they would make fun of my voice too. When I sing it's just me and the song... I feel like I can let go of all the bad things in my life..."

"Oh Elphaba..." Fiyero was heartbroken that Elphaba had had to deal with this on her own "Of course I understand"

"You – You do?" Elphaba looked into his eyes and he nodded. Fiyero held her tighter and kissed her head wanting to make all the bad things in her life disappear for good. He knew he couldn't do this but he could make the bad things feel easier by giving Elphaba support, friendship... Love.

"Thank you" Elphaba said with a small smile as she began to get up with Fiyero's help. Fiyero took her hand and squeezed it as they walked.

"Elphaba, theres nothing to thank me for... Its what you do when you love someone" Fiyero said.

"What?" Elphaba didn't know if she had heard him right... he loved her? Surely that wasn't possible... was it?

"I Love you, Elphaba... always have, always will" Fiyero kissed her gently on her perfect emerald lips. They then began to walk again with Elphaba still clearly in shock. It didn't surprise Fiyero that she hadn't said that same thing back because he knew it was something she needed to take in.

They now stood outside Galinda and Elphaba's room where the party was still taking place.

"You ready to go back in" Fiyero questioned and when Elphaba nodded he went to open the door only for Elphaba to stop him.

"Wait..." Elphaba said quietly "Fiyero I... I... I Love you too"

Elphaba's words took a little while to sink in. Fiyero Grinned widely causing Elphaba to smile too as he enveloped her in a warm hug knowing how much it had taken for Elphaba to say this to him.

They stood there for a while in the hug and shared one last kiss before entering the party once again both smiling happily.

"Oh yaaaay! Fiyero and Elphie are back!!!" Galinda announced happily as they walked into the room "Just in time for manicures too"

Niether Elphaba or Fiyero cared that they had to have manicures, have pillow fights or play stupid party games. They were too happy to notice the giggling girls whispering about Elphaba or the past upset and incidents in their lives. As the saying goes 'Love conquers all'


End file.
